Good for you but what about us
by bethanylynn
Summary: robin's ex comes to the tower tells robin anbout mishap in gotham he has to go back but his team is the titans will he choose them over gotham now that batman can't helpthe city due ot the joker


By Bethany Harwood

cyborg-dude help me

bb-why

cyborg-my mom is coming to New York

Starfire-how do you need help with that

Cyborg-my mom told to never get in an accident

Robin-your dead meat

Raven-I got bigger problems

Robin-like

raven-my father is coming to take me away in a month

(all the titans gasp)

(theme song)

Starfire-cant you stop him

raven-no if I could would I be telling you about it

bb-well I got a kick me sign on my back yesterday reminds me of my JR . high years

raven-isn't the past the past

bb-nope what happens in the past affects the future

robin-not necessarily(smiles at Starfire)

Cyborg-what about my mom coming

Raven- my dad attacking do you guys even care

bb-what about revenge

team(except for Starfire)-Robin

robin-sorry guys have a lot ion my mind

raven-like

cyborg- what's bigger a lot on your mind or our problems

robin-got to go (sigh)

Starfire-where are you going

Robin-store

bb-can we come I need more tofu

cyborg-no one cares about your tofu

robin-guys no you cant come get your stuff on your own time

raven-what's with you

robin-nothing

Starfire-don't forget tonight at 8

Robin-yeah something else came up

Satarfire-tommorow

Robin-no

(and he walks to the door and leaves without saying another word)

Courtney-robin?

Robin-Courtney?

Courtney-hey

Robin-what are you doing here

Courtney-well I heard you moved to New York City so I thought I come and visit you

Robin-im staying in a tower with 4 other people

Courtney-hero businesses?

Robin-yeah

Courtney- can I still stay with you guys

Robin-what about the 5 star hotel

Courtney- it's filled

Robin fine but listen I have a new girlfriend

Courtney –oh, ok

Cyborg-she's coming tomorrow

bb-dude your dead

(robin enters with Courtney)

team-(gasp)

Starfire-who is this

Robin-my ex-girlfriend Courtney

Raven-where is she staying

Robin-here

Starfire-robin can we talk

Cyborg-dude your dead

Robin-I doubt it (gulp)

Starfire-why is she here

Robin-relax she's just visiting for the next two weeks

Raven-robin my dad arrives in the next 5weeks

bb-i need revenge

cyborg-would you let it go

bb-no way

robin-guys well figure something out lets get Courtney settled

Courtney –um robin I can leave if you want

Robin-no you can bunk with raven if she doesn't mind

Raven-I mind

Robin- would you mind the couch

Courtney-no

Starfire- robin look

(Cyborg is puking)

Courtney –oh he's puking because he saw your face

Tem-uh ooh

Starfire least I know I'm not stupid

Courtney-robin she called me stupid

Robin-well..,

(Alarm beeps)

raven's dad-I will arrive in two weeks instead

team –(groan)

The next day:

(the whole team is eating breakfast when Courtney enters)

robin-sleep well

Courtney-yep robin can you show me around New York

Today

Robin-sorry but we have to prepare for raven's dad when he attacks and cyborg's mom is coming

Courtney-oh ok I understand

Raven-sure she does

Robin-hey c aren't you a black belt

Courtney-yep

bb-prove it

Courtney-I shouldn't

cyborg-let's see how well she is by training in the room

robin-great idea

Starfire-robin she is unfamiliar with the room

Robin-no she's not

(all titans get a questionable look on their face)

(3hrs later)

bb-wow

(Courtney Shrugs)

Courtney-my legs hurt

Raven -you'll get used to it

(Doorbell)

raven-uh-oh

cyborg-my mom

robin-ill get

mom-where's my son

robin-cyborg

Mom-no is name is…

Cyborg –hi

mom-what you did you do

cyborg-car crash

Mom-what did I tell you be careful

raven-guys dad two weeks training

cyborg-sorry but got to run

mom-can I go with you to see what you mean

robin-sure

(2hrs later)

Mom-what is this a guy with a mask one karate girl one who shoots green bolts and one who can lift objects and a green boy

(Alarm)

Robin –titans go Courtney stay here

(1hour later)

mom –where have you been

cyborg-where's bb

Starfire-doesn't he want revenge on his school people

Robin –yep

Cyborg-lets go

1hr later

raven –are you insane

bb-no

robin- the past is the past now lets all get some sleep big day tomorrow

(Five days later)

Robin-Courtney I can't tell the titans I want to be on my own

Courtney-you're going have to

Robin-you sure I should tell them

Courtney-yeah but cyborg is still dealing with is mom and he needs you

Bb needs you he will get revenge unless…

Courtney-they can deal their own problems without you

Robin-its just

Courtney-just what

Robin I started the team and they'll think that I just started the team to show off

Courtney –they'll understand

Robin-you sure

Courtney-absolutely

Robin-I want to but can't

Courtney-robin what happened to you when you were in Gotham you never let anything get in your way of what you wanted where's that robin

Robin-your right maybe I just changed but ill go thanks

Courtney-no problem

(She hops up and gives robin a kiss on the cheek and the rest of the team walks in and gasps)

Robin-guys can we talk

Starfire-sure

robin-guys I have to be on my own

Starfire-no you don't

Robin-yep-my bags are packed im leaving for my home town tonight

Raven-my dad

Robin-you can fight him

Cyborg-my mom

Robin-you can work it out

bb-my revenge

robin-don't do it

Starfire-what about us

Robin-its over

Cyborg-whoa just a minute before you walk out remember you're the one who started this team you're the leader

Raven-you just can't leave

bb-yeah besides how can you leave

robin-guys I know I started the team and its my team but

I have to go home

Starfire-you'll come and visit right

Robin-no im sorry

Cyborg-so you think that just because you started the team you can just ditch us

Robin –no it's not like that I just need to go back

Mom-maybe robin just needs to have some time off

bb-robin dude c'mon

cyborg-fine if you want to leave go right ahead we wont stop you

robin-guys I want to stay

raven-then stay

robin-I cant

Courtney –I put our bags in my car and im ready to leave

Raven-you're leaving with her

Starfire- robin I thought you said you only wanted to be friends with her

Robin-I do but she lives in my hometown

Cyborg-fine go I don't Care anymore

Robin-fine im not coming back

(robin& Courtney leave with out another word)

END OF ACT 1

(robin's hometown: Gotham City)

robin –trouble I'll be back

Courtney-bye

(back in New York City At the tower)

Mom-I don't want you to go and fight anymore

Cyborg-its what I do

Mom-how do you earn money to pay for insurance what if you get hurt

Starfire-robin when he was here he and raven would fix and help us feel better

Mom-he's not here though is he

Gang sighs then says no

Mom-cyborg no more fighting you are going to get a job now

Cyborg-fine

(back in Gotham city)

batman-robin look out robin-huh(turns around and gets knocked out)

Raven-my dad's coming this week

bb-(groan) why

raven –he wants to take me back home most likely and force me to stay there and never come back\

bb-wow well I have my plot cut out and its happening some time this week

Starfire-can we defeat your dad without cyborg or robin

Cyborg-Starfire let it go robin's not coming back we miss him too

Starfire- I know but I still ….

Raven-star he's not coming back its time to move on

Starfire-Ill try to

Cyborg-good Now lets get some sleep

(back in Gotham)

(robin walks in and falls over)

Courtney-ROBIN!

(Courtney drags robin over to his bed and calls the doctor)

Doctor-he's hurt bad he'll need to stay in bed for two weeks

Courtney-any broken bones?

Robin- I'm fine

Courtney-what about batman

robin-why didn't he show up last night we used to be partners

doctor-we'll call him in here's been looking for the joker since you arrived

robin-oh

(doctor gets up and leaves)

Courtney –I think its time to go back to New York City

Robin-no this is my home

Courtney-no its not this is my home yours is with cyborg bb raven and… Starfire

Robin-they won't forgive me especially Starfire

Courtney-those three weeks I spent there told me how much star loves you

Robin- she hates me they won't forgive me at all

Courtney- they will don't worry trust me

Robin-fine

(back at the tower)

(alarm beeps)

raven-uh-oh my dad is here

cyborg-your kidding right

raven-I wish

cyborg-lets go

mom-no you're not going

cyborg-mom I'm grown up I not a little kid anymore so stop it

(moms eyes fill up with tears)

bb-lets go

(cyborg looks back at his mom)

cyborg-ill be right there hang on

cyborg-look here you can watch the battle on the TV

mom-(sob) ok

Raven-c'mon

Raven's dad-raven come here now

Raven-no

Cyborg-titans GO

(all the titans attack but get knocked to the ground 1st bb 2nd Starfire 3rd cyborg and last raven)

Starfire-how are we going to fight him

bb-yeah last time we fought him we had robin

cyborg-drop it robin in Gotham now lets give all we got

raven-cyborg-you ready up you go

(cyborg attacks while star is then raven's dad grabs raven)

raven-let me go

dad-you are coming with me

(all of the sudden two ninja stars come flying and hits raven's dad)

(all the titans turn their heads and see robin standing on the hill smiling next to Courtney)

robin-let her go now

Starfire-Robin

(robin jumps into the air and kicks raven's dad)

cyborg-robin you're back

robin-yep

robin-maybe you didn't hear me let her go now

(raven's dad drops her)

robin-alright cyborg you attack from behind star top raven-you take his weak spot ill distract him GO

(all get knocked down to the ground)

robin-Courtney NOW

Titans-Courtney?

(Courtney throws robin a small device)

Robin-time to go back

Raven-you don't how to send him back to my world

(raven's dad starts shooting again)

robin- Try Me Courtney Now

(Courtney presses the red circle button on the remote)

(Raven's dad goes into the square)

Cyborg-what happened

Robin-he's gone

Courtney- You did it

(comes over and hugs robin)

Robin-so did you

Starfire-we're so glad your back

Courtney –told you so

Cyborg-lets go celebrate

Robin-sure can I have a moment with star before we do

Starfire-hi robin

Robin-Starfire do you think you can-

Courtney-robin

Robin-what

Courtney-the mayor is on the phone

Robin -give me

(All the titans head to the tower nobody waits for robin and Courtney)

Robin-hi

Mayor-robin

Robin-what do you need

Mayor –you robin Gotham city needs your heroism

Robin-what do you mean

Mayor-Batman has been severely wounded and cant' protect the city

(as the mayor is saying this sentence robin and Courtney are walking in the living room of the tower all titans are listening)

Robin-Batgirl?

Mayor-Broken arm

Robin-I don't know( worried/not sure expression crosses his face)

(Courtney comes up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder Robin looks at her)

robin-Ill find someone and ill send them over

mayor-robin-

robin-sorry sir but my duties and responsibilities are here

mayor-ok come visit though please

robin-absolutely

cyborg-yo robin-why are you back

beast boy-yeah dude you ditched us you broke up with star you …

robin-I know

bb-you went of with ..what

robin-I know what I did and im sorry

raven-you did come back and save us

titans except star- welcome back robin

robin-Starfire im sorry but I had to go

Starfire-no you didn't you chose to because you hate me

Raven-Starfire robin does not hate you

Courtney –yeah he actually still loves you

Robin-Courtney go to the training room ill meet you there

Courtney-why

Robin-just go

Courtney-ok sure

Robin-its true I still do like you

bb-say something

Starfire-I forgive you(comes down and kisses robin)

robin-I gotta go be back in a few

cyborg-youre ditching us again

robin-only for a few minutes

Courtney-robin why are you doing this

Robin-go kick

(Courtney goes and kicks the bag)

robin-good

Cyborg-what's going on

Robin-you'll see an about an hour

(an hour later)

Courtney-what's this about

Robin-you're a crime fighter now for Gotham city

Courtney-awesome

(robin comes in the living room with robin)

Robin-how does she look

Star-pretty

bb-wow

raven-cool

cyborg-awesome

mom-cyborg

cyborg-what mom

mom-listen im sorry I tried to stop you from fighting crime

cyborg-its ok im fine

mom-I know you know how to take care of yourself I guess I did my job

cyborg- yes you did

robin-jets outside and here's a titan caller you're one of us now

Courtney-sweet

BB-let's not have this happen ever again


End file.
